


Dying Words To A Lost Lover

by KoujakusAngrybird



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Brutal Murder, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Execution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoujakusAngrybird/pseuds/KoujakusAngrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kuwata was brutally executed for the murder of Sayaka Maizono. Monokuma demanded one student stay behind with the deceased; Byakuya Togami. Once the bear left the blonde behind, after saying some nonsensical words, things got....weird, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Words To A Lost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow! This was a long time in posting! I originally wrote this way back in like March or something but I finally got the balls to post it places just last month after some encouragement from a good friend! Originally, this fic was called "So Much For My Happy Ending" but I had been trying to come up with a better title for it since forever so, if you see this same work with that title, know that it is not someone trying to steal it from me. c:

_And that's all there is to it. I didn't know why you had done what you did in the very end. I also didn't know why I was made to stay behind while all the others could leave. I thought for sure he was going to make me do something odd with your, what I thought at the time, cold, lifeless body. It wasn't until the end of everything that I understood and now that I do, I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't because this, right here, is true despair._  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
The first trial had come to a close. The verdict was up. Leon Kuwata as found guilty of killing Sayaka Maizono. Despite his pleas of self defense and it all being an accident, the bear showed no mercy. The baseball player was roughly dragged down a long, dark hall by a collar and a chain, slammed into a tall metal pole, and then bludgeoned to death by a barrage of baseballs.  
  
  
This brings us to right now.  
  
  
The rest of the living students gazed upon the body of a young man that, until just moments ago, was always so full of life. Each of the twelve kids standing had a look of pure horror written across their face. Leon Kuwata had been brutally executed. No, brutal was an understatement. There wasn't a word in the dictionary that could describe it. Some students were too shocked to speak. Others looked like they were about to throw up. Some started yelling at Monobear, who was overjoyed with the teens' reactions. Oh, and the dead body. The damn bear was pleased about that, too. After a little while, the students were ushered out of the execution room. All but one, that is.  
  
"Byakuya Togami!" Shouted the bear.  
  
The owner of the name froze, a sense of dread washing over him like a tidal wave. What did the stupid thing want now? It was bad enough that he had just watched the death of a boy he once knew.  
  
"What?" The heir spat, obviously annoyed by the bear's mere presence.  
  
"Why don't you stay behind with the deceased for a while?" Monobear asked in his usual chipper tone.  
  
"No." Togami answered, sharply. He didn't want to look at a dead person any longer than he had to.  
  
"DO IT OR I WILL EXECUTE YOU NEXT!" Commanded the now obviously ticked-off teddy bear.  
  
Okay, wow, that escalated quickly. Not what the blonde had been expecting. He growled lowly at Monobear and leaned up against the fence that was separating him from the dead boy. Monobear laughed his usual laugh and muttered something about how it was such a shame to see such a cute couple torn apart by fate. Whatever that meant.  
  
Togami found himself occasionally glancing over at the other's body. He wondered what Leon must have been thinking through the execution. Of course he had heard him screaming. Togami knew he would never forget the sound. He cold never forget the sight, either. The ginger's death was burned into the blonde's memory. For some reason, as his eyes fell upon the boy's battered, lifeless corpse, he felt.....loss. Like he had lost something important. The elite quickly shook off the feeling. After all, he barely knew him.  
  
  
Then things got weird.  
  
  
The collar and shackles that were keeping Leon to the post released, dropping him down onto the floor.  
  
Togami watched the body hit the floor with a thud and....a grunt? What? He thought for sure that Kuwata was dead. There was no possible way that anyone on this earth could survive a beating like that. He was just imagining things. Though, despite the conclusion he had reached, he continued to keep his eyes fixed on the all-star.  
  
Everything hurt. His head, his back, his everything hurt. Leon was just barely alive. He knew he was going to die soon, though. He could feel death looming over him. He weakly opened his eyes, expecting to be completely alone. He thought he was going to die all alone without a single person around. When he saw Togami's figure in his blurred vision, he felt.....relieved, sort of. After all the blows to the head he had suffered, he remembered the past two years of his life. He didn't really know how he had forgotten it all, everyone's life here at Hope's Peak-- no, their real lives at Hope's Peak, not this hellhole he had woken up in. He began to recall events and things from their time at the real Hope's Peak Academy and among the things he found himself remembering, he found feelings toward a certain boy. Yes, Leon remembered. He remembered the feelings he had harboured for none other than the Super High-School Level Heir, Byakuya Togami, his beloved boyfriend. He knew Togami couldn't remember what they had had together, so why was he here? Chalk that up to the fuckin' bear, he thought.  
  
"T-.....To....ga....mi..." Leon called weakly to the other.  
  
Holy crap. Togami started a bit upon hearing his name in the familiar voice of the boy who was supposed to be dead in front of him. "Not possible....." The heir mumbled, gripping tightly onto the fence. Was Leon....really still alive?!  
  
"Come.....here...." continued the baseball player.  
  
Without thinking, Togami pushed open the door in the fence and made his was through the field of baseballs and over to the boy, not getting too close at first. "Kuwata?" He asked, making sure nothing freaky would happen.  
  
"Who else?" Leon shot back.  
  
That was Togami's signal that it was safe enough to go up to the dying athlete. "How are you still alive?" Togami asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Dunno...." the other muttered, obviously getting weaker by the second. He tried to lift his hand to motion for the other to come in closer to him. Nope. He had lost all feeling in his limbs. He opted to just continue asking things. "C-c'mere....."  
  
"I am "here"." Togami answered.  
  
"Down here." Leon replied.  
  
Even Togami wasn't asshole enough not to honor the requests of the dying. He knelt down next to his practically dead classmate. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Leon was pleased to see that Togami was complying with his requests, especially since he knew Togami didn't know about their relationship. "Jus'.....c-can ya.....hold me....? Please....?"  
  
Togami couldn't understand why the other was asking what he was, however, these were undoubtedly his final moments. Might as well give him want he wanted. The scion pulled the all-star up, onto his lap and into his arms. "Like this....?"  
  
"Y-yeah....." the boy answered, even weaker than before.  
  
Togami wasn't really used to or one for following directions from others, especially people he saw as lower, lesser, not worth his time, but these were the boy's dying requests. Might as well just do it.  
  
"Hey.....To...."  
  
"What?" Huh. He had never been called that before. Whatever.  
  
"Lean down a bit....."  
  
More strange requests. Whatever. He did as the other asked and leaned down close to the boy's face, only to, not even a second later, have his lips met by the other's. Of course, he was even more confused now than before. Why was he being kissed? Why did Leon want to kiss him? Did he secretly like him or something? All of these questions were buzzing around inside the heir's head, but acting as if on auto, he kissed the athlete back.  
  
Leon didn't think he would ever get the chance to kiss his boyfriend again. No, from the instant his memories resurfaced on, never once did he thing he would get this chance again. The fact that he was actually kissing the man he loved one last time before his life was over was like a gift from god. For someone who was walking the thin line between life and death, about to lose his balance and fall over into death's black, ominous territory, he felt alive and in a state of bliss. He held the kiss for only a second or two, seeing as his time was now limited and he still wanted to say some things to Togami. "Togami," he started, knowing his time was just about up, "I-....I don' blame ya.....I don' blame none a ya....'was either me er e'eryone.....ya didn' have much'a a choice....I-....'m kinda relieved tha' ya'll chose me....couldn' live with th' guilt a indirectly killin' a whole frikken class a people...." He tried to sit up some, finding the task to be impossible. His limbs were heavier than before. The end was right there. You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die? He had already been down that road back when he was being pelted with baseballs. Now, all that he was seeing was images of those two years at Hope's Peak, the real Hope's Peak, the Hope's Peak he knew. The Hope's Peak where he has first met and fell in love with the boy who's arms he was now dying in. All he could think about was what he should say to Togami....no, Byakuya. He figured he should have been able to call him such, even though he knew the other wouldn't remember that they were on a first-name basis. "'Ey.....Byakuya...." He muttered, looking up at the blonde, who was listening carefully to his dying words, "Live through this.....fer me....I know ya don' know why 'm askin' this.....an I hope ya ne'er hafta 'member why.....'least not like how I did.....bu'h, live fer me an....fuckin' kill the fuckin' mastermind." He paused for a second and kissed the boy once more. His absolute last time. "I love you, Byakuya.....hate t' say this but....." he felt himself slipping away and with his last breath, he muttered "Goodbye." And with that last parting word, Leon died right there in the arms of the man he loved.  
  
Togami remained where he was, dumbfounded by what he had just heard. He didn't know how to react to anything. What was he supposed to remember? Leon didn't blame them for his death? What was that at the end? Did.....did Leon say that he.....loved him? Togami remained there looking down on the now lifeless body he held in his arms long enough to feel him go completely stone-cold. There was no sense in any of it, right? He didn't know what to make of the other's dying words. The only thing he could take from all of it was "kill the mastermind", which he himself has already decided to do. He looked down on the dead body one last time. For someone so ruthlessly slaughtered, he looked surprisingly peaceful....and calm. Togami couldn't stand to be there anymore. He gently laid the punk down on the floor and  started walking out of the execution area, taking one last glance back at Leon, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to call his name this time. "Goodbye." Togami muttered to the now unnaturally silent and still air, hoping that no one, or if anything, Leon, who he knew was gone, could hear him. He shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and left, feeling worse than he did before that final conversation.


End file.
